World of Winx - Episode 210
Technomagic Trap is the tenth episode of the second season of World of Winx. Synopsis Tecna fights her nemesis in the art vault. Then, armed with his father's sword, Matt joins the Winx and Jim in the World of Dreams. Plot With the rest of the Winx knocked out after being unable to resist the cryogenic gas, Tecna demands to know who the robotic woman is and what her motives are. The woman appears just before her and formally introduces herself as Virus, the one who came to bring uncontrollable chaos her way. Meanwhile, in the main foyer, Sebastian is unable to get the lift working. When Matt asks if there is any other way to get into the vault, Sebastian reveals that the engineers who designed so that the lift is the only way in and out of it. Tecna begins to succumb to the effects of the cryogenic gas but just before she is knocked unconscious, she feels strong vibrations coming from the wall to her left. Also noticing how the wall is much colder in that general area, Tecna decides to use her technomagic to connect herself to the vault's main electronics system to stop the gas. She is successful in doing so and the rest of the Winx quickly regain consciousness with the gas gone. Just as the Winx prepare for another one of Virus' attacks, Virus herself reappears just above them and targets Stella for a direct attack. After picking her out, Virus speeds towards the sun fairy and pierces through her once she transforms into a flash of blue light. Stella recoils from the attack and when she opens her eyes again, they flash a bright green. As the Winx are left to figure out what just happened, Virus dashes through Bloom, Musa, Aisha and Flora to do the same, leaving Tecna is her only combatant. With a clap of her hands, Bloom belts out a maniacal laugh as she and the other four fairies leave Tecna to stand by Virus, showing that they are now under her control. Virus then disappears only to reappear behind Tecna to watch as Bloom makes the first attack. Tecna is forced to dodge Bloom's punches as she is naturally reluctant to hurt her but when Bloom shows no signs of letting up, Tecna uses her technomagic to trap her friend inside a large cage. She then has to dodge a barrage of light blasts from Stella, which end up giving Bloom the chance to break free from Tecna's cage. However, Tecna simply erects a much larger cage to trap both Bloom and Stella inside. After dodging an attack from Aisha and Musa, Tecna tries to reach out to them and Flora only for Virus to appear behind them laughing triumphantly. She taunts Tecna by telling her that they are no longer her friends as the technological fairy ends up with her back up against a wall. Regaining her composure, Tecna uses her magic to surround herself in a technomagic shield against Aisha, Flora and Musa, but Musa uses her magic to knock out a light directly above Tecna, causing the sparks to rain down on her. Back in the main foyer, Sebastian unintentionally makes the situation worse by activating the emergency mode. Meanwhile, Matt is pacing about trying to get an idea to come to him. Vines slowly begin slipping through the cracks and corners of Tecna's shield until they completely cover its surface and shatter it to pieces, leaving Tecna vulnerable. Virus lets out another laugh as she skates across the vault, boasting over how she took over the Winx's minds by hacking into their source codes. After hearing this, Tecna closes her eyes to take a more technological look of her surroundings which allow her to track Virus' movement more clearly. After figuring out her movements, Tecna uses her magic to trap Virus within a cage but Virus easily disposes of it with a powerful burst of lightning. The attack proves to be so powerful that Tecna ends up being flung to another part of the room and as she tries to get back on her feet, Virus lets out her trademark laugh before telling Tecna that it is over for her. As Sebastian continues trying to regain control of his system, Matt focuses his powers together to try and help the Winx with whatever they are facing. He is eventually able to contact Tecna with telepathy and tells her to "look at the chest." Tecna quickly glances over to her right and sees the hilt of a sword poking out from a nearby chest. The hilt begins to glow as Matt also begins to feel its presence, realizing that it is a part of him, and tries to focus his magic some more to move to the Sword closer to her. Though he struggles, he is able to bring in close enough for Tecna to grab it and he entrusts the sword of his father and its powers to her in this fight. Now with the Sword in hand, Tecna rushes at Virus but none of her hits land. Virus simply laughs at her as she dashes around and claims that she cannot be defeated like that because she is too predictable. That is when Matt speaks to Tecna telepathically again and advises for her to allow the Sword to guide her—to let go of logic and follow her instincts. Tecna takes Matt's words to heart as she closes her eyes to do just that. Seeing the world around her as a simple purple grid, Tecna begins to realize that Virus holds no power over her if she stops using logic behind her moves and upon seeing an opening, she swings the Sword and manages to slice her Nemesis in half. Virus' already chaotic form is disrupted by the blow and she explodes in a flash of green light and bits of code. With Virus destroyed, the rest of the Winx are freed from her mind control and left believing it all to be one bad nightmare. They then approach Tecna as Bloom thanks her for breaking them out of Virus' spell and Tecna claims that the fight taught her that sometimes it is more beneficial to follow her instincts. Aisha comments over how she wishes she could have seen that and Tecna admits to it being a bit thrilling in a strange way. Suddenly, the entrance to the vault unlocks and Tecna wonders how they will be able to explain the mess left behind from the fight to Sebastian. Bloom claims that it would be much better if they do not explain it at all and with a snap of her fingers, everything is restored and she and the Winx are back in the disguises they came in. When Sebastian and Matt finally make it down to the vault, the two young men are greeted by the sight of the Winx standing in the middle of Sebastian's collection as if nothing had happened. Seeing the Sword in Tecna's hand, Matt remarks over how amazing it looks while Sebastian begins to question if it may be a valuable item after all despite having been left behind by the villa's previous owners. Matt insists that it is the most valuable thing in the world to him because it used to belong to his absent father but before Sebastian can hear any of this, Tecna elbows Matt in his side, prompting him to shout over how he simply thinks it is great. Sebastian approaches Bloom to apologize about them being locked in his vault but he finds it strange how nothing happened as he was sure that the security system had fully activated. Bloom dismisses this by claiming that it may have malfunctioned and Sebastian simply comments on how lucky they were that it did, otherwise they would not be alive right now. To make up for what happened, Sebastian decides to give Matt the Sword as a gift and Matt thanks him for the generous gesture as it means more to him than Sebastian would ever know. Sebastian then decides to formally give Matt and the Winx a tour around his secret collection, during which Matt decides to give him a piece of advice: to stop locking his dreams inside a room. Naturally, Sebastian is reluctant to do so as he greatly values all the pieces within his collection. Matt agrees that they are indeed beautiful but because Sebastian keeps them hidden within the depths of his villa, they remain unknown to the world, almost as if they just do not exist. Sebastian realizes what Matt is saying as Matt continues telling him to spread this beauty throughout the world. Sebastian remembers his dream of opening his own museum and Matt urges for him to follow this dream as it will make him happy. Sebastian thanks Matt for his advice and Matt tells him that if he needs help, his lovely assistants will be there to lend a hand. Once they are back in the Winxmobile, Matt confirms that the Sword is indeed the one they are looking for as the power coursing through it is the same power he used to help Tecna down in the vault. Major Events *Virus takes control of the Winx's minds and forces Tecna to fight all of them. *Matt unlocks more of his magical powers to aid Tecna in battle. *Tecna slays Virus with the Barrie Sword. *Sebastian gives Matt the Barrie Sword as a token of apology. *With the Barrie Sword in their possession, Matt and the Winx travel to Neverland to deliver the good news. *Jim briefs his crew in on the next stage of their plan: to capture three key points that will allow them to defeat Tinkerbell. *Tiger Lily reveals the prophecy to everyone and declares that it is coming true. *Smee is outed to be Matt's former kidnapper and branded as a traitor, but the Winx suspect foul play amongst their ranks. *The Winx return to New York to continue their world tour while Matt stays behind in the Neverland to aid Jim and his troops in battle. *The Winx's Central Park concert is interrupted by a sudden earthquake. *Matt, Jim, and his troops arrive at the Queen's lair, but Matt is doubting Jim's methods. *The Spirit of the World of Dreams alerts the Winx of Jim's plan to attack the Queen and demands that they all hurry to Neverland to stop it. Unfortunately, if they all leave, there will be no one to save the concert-goers from the collapsing stadium. Debuts Items/Other *Barrie Sword Characters Major Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Tecna **Stella **Aisha **Flora **Musa Minor Characters *Fairies **Spirit of the World of Dreams (voice only) *Allies **Matt Barrie **Jim **Zombie Pirates **Tiger Lily **Crocodile Man **Alligator Man *Enemies **Nemeses ***Virus **Tinkerbell **The Shaman **Shadow Monsters **Smee **Venomya *Humans **Sebastian Spells Used *'Technomagic' - Used by Tecna to connect herself to the vault's main electronics system to stop the gas. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Onyrix Insert Songs *Jump Into the Fun (Instrumental) Script *3Beep Trivia *Scenes from Tecna's Dreamix transformation sequence, specifically the parts with her eyes opened and closed, can be seen when she's calculating a plan of attack. In this instance, her eyes are seen without the eyeshadow she takes on in her Dreamix form. Mistakes * Just as Tecna is backed up against the wall, her lavender eyeshadow goes missing and her eyebrow is much thicker than normal. *In one scene, Flora's braids are missing. *In one scene, Bloom has a strange glow around her body. **In the same scene, Flora's and Tecna's wings are colored incorrectly. *In one scene, Bloom's necklace is on her hair. **In the same scene, Bloom's and Tecna's wings are misplaced. *One side of Flora's sleeves detail is colored incorrectly. *In one scene, one of Aisha's leg is not colored in completely. WOW2-10 (Eyebrow Mistake).png|Tecna with thicker eyebrows. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:3Beep Category:Season 2 Episodes (World of Winx)